


Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by Alien_Duck



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Arlo is inexperienced, Casual Sex, Eventual relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I honestly don't know how long this will go for, POV Arlo (My Time At Portia), Sex, Slow Burn, because while there is communication people are still dumb, but for now just assume there will be sex and related things, little bit crackish, people actually communicate, smidges of angst that don't stick, so him learning how sex works, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/Alien_Duck
Summary: "Urgh! What's a girl gotta do to get laid in this town?"When Arlo overhears Maddie's complaint, he is more than happy to step up and help her however he can. Especially since neither of them are interested in a full blown relationship right now. Right?
Relationships: Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

"Urgh! What's a girl gotta _do_ to get laid in this town?"

Arlo choked on his drink, slamming his glass onto the table as he started to cough and splutter, his other hand hitting his chest. He dimly heard Remy swear before his friend started slapping his back, but he couldn't really focus on it.

The sound of Portia's newest builder loudly asking for sex in the middle of the Round Table's dinner rush was playing on repeat in his head.

"Maddie!" Sonia exclaimed, sounding like she was trying not to laugh. "You can't just say things like that."

"Why?” Maddie asked, at only a slightly lower volume. “It's not like any of the kids are here right now. Everyone's an adult who I'd sure hope knows what sex is."

He half choked again, lifting his hand to wave Remy off when his friend went to continue slapping his back. He leaned back into his chair, both to try and slow his breathing, and so he could better hear the conversation in the booth behind him.

"That's not the point. You've been telling us you aren't sweet on anyone for weeks now, so who'd you even want to sleep with?"

"Peach, I don't know! At this point I'm not sure I care. I'm desperate enough that I’m half tempted to carve a layered carrot down to size and use that until I can work out how to make a proper dildo from rubber fruit!"

Arlo turned his head to stare at Remy, feeling his cheeks and ears burn and starting to wonder if this was some sort of fever dream. But his back still hurt, and Remy was staring back looking equally poleaxed, and mouthed "carrot?" at him in shock.

"You're going to make one? Why not buy one?"

"From where Em's? Where in town can I buy a dildo? The church maybe? Your grandma? Do I go ask Merlin at the research centre for a blueprint, or maybe Xu at the clinic, since it’s a sex thing? _Apparently_ I can’t order one in since when I tried to bring my old one with me it got confiscated by this jerk off Civil Corps officer at the port in Barnarock. Something about me not being allowed to bring it into the Alliance for some reason? Which sounded like total bollocks to me, but he said it was Alliance rules and could affect my move here so it wasn't like I could argue."

It was. It was _complete_ bollocks. There were no rules about bringing things like that into the Alliance cities, he would know since Portia was a port town and he knew the import laws by heart, so who on earth had taken it…?

"No, no, I’ve seen them before,” Emily said, sounding thoughtful. “The Mystery Man even had some a while ago, but then I don’t know when he’ll be here next or if he’ll have any more. Hmm. How're you going to make one then?"

"Eh, it's not that complicated. I probably will have to carve a carrot to size after all, or make one out of clay, then make a mold out of something I can pour the rubber into, after I've boiled it a few times. Might take me a few goes to get it the right shape and length, but I should be done by the end of next month?"

End of next month? That was seven weeks. So over the next seven weeks, she'd be trying out all sorts of different ones? 

He covered his face with his palms, trying to cool the burning in his cheeks because shit. The mental images that were now dancing through his head were _not_ appropriate for the dinner table. Remy didn't seem to be doing much better next to him, constantly shifting in his seat. Sam however, seemed intrigued instead. She slid herself out of the booth opposite him and came to stand beside him, leaning on the booth's divide.

"When you've worked out how, do you think I could have one? I'll pay you for it of course."

He whipped his head round and up to stare at Sam, who pointedly ignored him as she looked down at Maddie, apparently sitting directly behind him.

"Huh, oh, yeah, sure! We can talk about options when I've got the process down. And actually, you don’t need to pay if you can do something for me? Keep an eye out for mini robots or things with tiny motors, will you? There was a shop back home that sold dildos and toys that had these little motors in so they vibrated, and I swear, they were the best things ever!"

He wheezed, slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound as more mental images flooded into his brain of what the ‘best thing ever’ would even look like with her. 

"Is it, will it actually work then?" Emily asked, sounding slightly confused. "I thought, erm, _things_ were better if someone else was with you?"

"Well, kinda? I mean, having a normal one will do until I can set something up with someone I guess, or Sam finds the motors. Because as nice as it'll be to have something, you're right that nothing beats an actual person, ya know? There's that thrill of never knowing what they're going to do next that you don't get when you're moving it yourself. Even the moving ones were better with someone else in charge of them."

"So you need to pick someone and start getting to know them girl! Sure you'll have you're toys soon, but if you get with someone then-"

"Wanting sex and wanting a relationship are two very different things! No, don't look at me like that Sonia, they really are. Relationships are all lovey dovey bullshit and putting up with annoying habits, planning a future together and stuff. Sex is about scratching an itch and feeling good, maybe a warm body to fall asleep next to afterwards."

"So you want the perks with none of the drawbacks. That’s kinda unrealistic don’t you think?" Sonia drawled, amused again, and Maddie groaned. There was a pause before a glass slammed on the table, and he could just imagine Maddie slumping forward on her elbows from the deep sigh she gave.

"Back in Barnarock I had an arrangement with a guy. Neither of us wanted commitment or to deal with friends and family at get togethers. We'd just show up at each other’s place when we needed it, maybe eat dinner, have fun all night then say bye in the morning. Simple, clean, and _lots_ of fun. Damn, I kinda miss him now. He knew all sorts of tricks, and did this thing with his tongue-"

She trailed off with a happy sigh, and the only reason he didn't turn around to lean over the back of the seat and demand she continue was the fact his two fellow officers were either side of him.

"But anyway, I kinda want something like that again. No strings, no expectations. Just sex whenever either of us wants it. A simple mutually beneficial arrangement, ya know? I mean, I wouldn’t _mind_ it developing into a relationship at some point I guess, depending on the person, but that’s kinda secondary? Not that it matters. Trying to work out who in town would even be interested in something like that is impossible."

He grunted as both his ankles were kicked almost immediately, and he moved his hands further up over his face. Because damn. He'd thought his fledgling crush on Maddie hadn't been obvious to his colleagues, but apparently he'd been wrong.

He closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly, the sounds of everyone eating and talking fading out as he thought about it. Because honestly? He wouldn't mind. Not with her. He was a healthy young man, and he had, _urges_. Urges he’d never really been able to act on, given how he’d grown up with half the people even vaguely his age in town, and the other half had only arrived after he was Captain and seemed to want to keep him at arms length. And hitting on tourists like he had as a teenager was also a no go because of his job.

But Maddie had never seemed bothered by his position, and treated him exactly the same as she did everyone else. So… so why not?

The sound of the door opening and Albert’s laugh as he walked in broke through his thoughts, as did the second pair of sharp kicks from his friends on either side of him, and Sonia’s quiet giggle and whispered “Well what about him?”

He quickly dropped his hands and opened his eyes. He shifted round and Sam moved out of the way for him without him having to ask, allowing him to pull himself to his feet. He tried to discreetly tug on the bottom of his jacket so it would hopefully hide his current predicament, but Sam’s snort of laughter made him think he’d failed. He felt the girls eyes all land on him before he was even half way up, and gulped at the intense stares that drilled into the side of his head.

He made himself turn to face them, and forced his expression to settle into his usual professional blankness as he looked down at the builder who’d moved to town at the start of the year.

Golden brown eyes stared back at him, dancing with laughter and curiosity like always. Her wide lips that he’d never seen without a smile or a smirk were damp from her drink that she was lowering again, and the tongue that darted out to capture that moisture. A faint flush was painted high across her cheeks as she leaned her chin on her hand, blinking up at him from behind a strand of her vibrantly blue curly hair that had escaped from behind her headband. She looked as gorgeous as ever, and seeing her now just cemented the thoughts of what she’d look like in the situations she’d been alluding to earlier more firmly in his mind. Which was making his efforts to keep his mask in place more difficult than usual.

“So to clarify,” he asked quietly, leaning in towards her so his voice wouldn’t carry to the surrounding people. “You want casual sex with someone, no strings attached. And you’re going to be making dildos for yourself and others around town?”

“Yeah, I’m thinking about it! Wait,” she stopped, her wide eyes which had sparkled with hope closing off again with a guarded look taking over. “I was possibly thinking about it. Would that be a problem, or…?”

She trailed off, staring up at him, and it took him a moment to follow where her mind had gone. But when he caught up, he took another moment to consider. Because that gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to her about everything.

“You making dildos isn’t an issue. The Alliance have no interest or say in what consenting adults get up to in their own time behind closed doors. And if you can remember the name or description of the person who took your belongings at the port, then I can get our higher ups to start an investigation into whoever he was. Impersonating an Alliance official is a serious offence, especially in the situation you described in another country. And as for the other thing...”

He paused to cough, meeting her eyes directly and trying to ignore what he could see around them. The smug smirk at the corner of Sam’s lips. The way Remy was hiding behind his hand while his eyes danced. The realisation lighting up Sonia and Emily’s faces. Maddie’s brows rose, prompting him to continue, and damn, this was harder than he’d thought.

“As for the other thing, I think I’d like to discuss that outside with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all~  
> I'll be honest, I wanted an excuse to write smut. And thus, here it is.  
> No idea how long this will be. No idea what my update schedule will be like. I will get to it when I get to it (but having said that, all of chapter 2 is completely plotted, and I'm motivated right now, so shouldn't be too long)  
> Comments are welcome and actively encouraged. Even if all you want to say is kudos or a emoji, I will honestly love you forever. CONcrit is allowed so long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo talks to Maddie about his interest in her suggestion, and then tries to talk to her a little more

“Why do I get the feeling I’m in trouble?”

Arlo huffed a laugh and shook his head slightly, keeping his hand on Maddie’s elbow as he led her to the bench by the tree, out of sight of the windows and _hopefully_ out of hearing distance of anyone sitting inside. 

“You’re not in trouble. It was simply a bit loud in there for what I wanted to talk to you about.”

And a few too many witnesses, for if this didn’t go the way he was hoping it would. While she _had_ said she didn’t know how to find who would be interested, that didn’t mean she’d be up for doing this with just anyone who asked, he knew that. Especially since she’d also said she was more than happy to make herself a dildo. And since he doubted there was anyone inside who hadn’t heard her initial outburst, and wouldn’t put two and two together about why he’d taken her outside now... well. 

“Talk about what? The me sleeping with someone thing? Because if it’s going to be a problem then I can not and just get started on the dildos and-”

“No, no, it’s not a problem. It’s more, I mean,” he quickly cut in, letting go of her arm and moving to push his hair from his face when her mouth snapped shut and she stared up at him. He had to look away from her wide eyes, glittering in the lamps around the plaza, and the way she’d pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, because _damn_ seeing her like that was distracting. 

“I don’t know if you had anyone in particular in mind when you were explaining to Sonia and Emily before,” he made himself say slowly, trying his best to keep his voice smooth and level. It came out sounding strange to his ears, but not necessarily bad. No, with the way her breathing hitched and her eyes snapped up to meet his own, he _definitely_ wouldn’t say it sounded _bad_. “But I’d be interested in helping you out with your problem. If you wanted that, I mean.”

When she didn’t answer right away he risked looking back at her, and when he noticed how much darker and focused her eyes had gotten, how her mouth had dropped to form a silent “oh” of surprise, he felt hope start to build in his chest. She wasn’t pulling away, looking annoyed, like he imagined she would if she objected to the idea. She’d perked up, in fact.

Her eyes were darting across his face, though they kept settling back on his lips, which was probably a good sign, he hoped? As was the way she’d straightened, her shoulders going back which meant her chest came forward, drawing attention to the shadowy area created by the low cut v of her neckline, which he was trying _so_ hard to not look down until he’d had an actual answer from her.

A task which became harder when she stepped towards him, closing the distance and lifting her hands to settle her fingertips on his chest.

“You’re... interested?”

He swallowed thickly as he nodded, letting his hand drop from his hair to then, after a moment of hesitation, reach out and settle both on her waist. Her skin was cool through the thin floaty top she was wearing, and the little gasp she let out had him wanting to pull her against him and wrap his arms around her, help keep her warm since he was the one who’d pulled her outside after all. 

“If that’s ok with you? I’ll understand if I wasn’t one of the people you had in mind after all, and I hope this won’t affect our friendship if not, but--”

Two of her fingers pressing firmly against his lips stopped him from saying more.

“No, no.” Her voice had dropped, turned silky smooth, and fuck, had she stepped closer again? There seemed even less space between them than before, he became intimately aware of every place their bodies touched as she leaned against his front as her other hand reached up to settle on his shoulder, then started inching towards his neck. 

“I’d be fine with you being the one to help me out,” she murmured, voice growing both quieter and more intense. “ _More_ than fine, actually. Did you want to come back to mine, so we can, let’s say, _talk_ things out a little…?”

His mind scrambled to make sense of the words she’d said, because she was getting even closer. The little space left between them disappearing at a steady rate as her fingers left his lips and trailed across his cheek, moving back until they found the short wisps of hair behind his ear where they started to slowly tangle themselves. And that was, that was nice. That felt so damn nice, as did how her other hand was moving up his neck and into his hair, her fingers burying themselves in the strands and then tugging so he’d tilt his face down towards her.

And it wasn’t until he felt her breath on his lips, which made him inhale sharply because it was such an unexpected sensation, and he tasted the alcohol that all the reasons why this couldn’t happen right now made him snap back into focus.

He gently pushed against her waist and leaned his head back, making sure to smile softly when her expression shifted into confusion.

“How about I come round and we talk about things tomorrow, hmm? I’d rather we were both clear headed for it, and I’ve had a few beers tonight.”

He really hoped the smell of the single beer he’d had before she’d almost killed him with her outburst was still strong enough on him to convince her he was telling the truth, instead of her thinking he was pulling away because he wasn’t interested after all. And thankfully, from the sheepish smile she gave him as she pulled back, her hands leaving his hair to drop down and rest on his forearms, it seemed it was.

“Ah. Right. Yeah I can, I get that. What time tomorrow were you thinking?”

He let his fingers start to stroke small patterns on her sides as he thought tomorrow’s schedule through, and was rewarded with her humming softly, and her fingers twitching on his arms.

“Well, I don’t have any patrols until after twelve, so morning would be better, if you’ll be free?” He waited until she nodded before continuing. “Great. So I can be at yours for seven then. Or... not?”

He lifted a brow as she continued to pull a face like she’d just bit a lemon, and waited again as her nose screwed up, obviously thinking something over.

“I’d rather eight, no. Can we say half eight? Give me time to actually wake up a little, hopefully. Or it will if I head home now at least.”

“Yeah, half past eight sounds fine. I’ll see you in the morning then, unless you need a hand walking home?”

Huffing a laugh at him, though her eyes shone with humour and honest gratitude, she shook her head enough to make her curls dance around her face.

“I need to head back inside and say bye to Emily and Sonia before I leave, but thanks anyway.”

He nodded, stepping back and letting go of her waist and catching her hands when they slid down his arms into his grip. He was about to let go completely and wish her a good night again when her fingers caught on his, squeezing slightly. 

Before he could fully register what she was doing, she’d stepped forward and pushed herself onto her toes, brushing her lips against his cheek in the barest, faintest, most chaste kiss he’d ever experienced. And then her breath was loud in his ear, before she started whispering in a much lower and huskier voice than a moment ago.

“Thanks for being a gentleman Arlo, I really appreciate it. And I’m _really_ looking forward to seeing you tomorrow morning so I can fully express my gratitude.”

She let go of his hands and had turned and pulled away while he was still trying to process her words and actions, and the almost primal effect they’d had on his body. 

Because Holy. Shit.

* * *

Arlo knocked briskly on Maddie’s door and turned to lean on the wall next to it. He hoped she wouldn’t be too long, especially since he was at least half an hour late from when he’d agreed to arrive. But work came first. And fetching Toby's school bag which had "mysteriously" ended up on the school roof had had to take priority over his private conversation.

He tipped his head back, enjoying the smell of both ocean and field that reached him on the early summer breeze, and tried not to grin while he listened to Maddie moving around inside her home. The loud thumps with the occasional curse mixed in was getting closer, until the door swung open with a slight creak.

“Who…? Oh. Hey Arlo.”

He let a small snort of laughter out and shook his head as he pushed himself off the wall, and was opening his mouth to return her greeting when he looked at her, and all the polite things he could possibly say vanished from his head.

She looked stunning, though he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was her eyes, which seemed to be sparkling more golden than usual even as she had them scrunched up against the sunlight. Or her hair, free of the headband that normally kept it out of her face and mostly towards her back, which was now artfully tumbling and curling around her cheeks and drawing his attention to the way it slid and settled on her shoulders. Her exposed shoulder, he idly noted, as he took in what looked to be an old oversized t-shirt, which was falling down her arm from where she’d cut the neckline wider, going by the frayed edge. A much loved and worn out t-shirt he’d say, given how thin the off white fabric was and how it draped as his eyes scanned lower and found two prominent perks mid chest, clearly defined.

He snapped his eyes back up to her face before he could get too focused on those points of interest, hoping she hadn't noticed him staring, and tried to find words.

“Oh, erm, hi,” he got out before having to clear his throat, sticking his hands in his pockets and pushing his jacket down in a vague, half hearted attempt to hide his body's reaction. “Good morning.”

“It’s _a_ morning, yeah,” she said through a yawn, stepping back and rubbing at her eyes. “Come on in already.”

He stepped inside and slipped off his shoes as she closed the door, jumping slightly when he heard a small click. She shrugged in response to his questioning look as she brushed past him and started to walk away.

“Emily has a bad habit of letting herself in when she thinks I’ve slept too late after nights out, and I’d rather she didn’t while we talk.”

He nodded in understanding, not that she noticed. She was already halfway to the two couches in the middle of the room arranged around a large rug, and he tried not to stare when he noticed the large t-shirt she was wearing was actually tucked in to the back of a pair of cut off shorts. The way it then draped to either side of her hips framed the area almost perfectly, and he found himself wondering if it would be as soft and supple as it appeared.

Making himself look away when she reached the couch and bent over to pick up a basket of something on it, since he still wasn’t sure what the rules were with all of this or where the boundaries lay, he instead started looking at what she’d done to the workshop as he nudged his shoes into line besides hers. He hadn’t been in since right before she arrived, when he’d had to clean up the mess the kids had made from playing in the “haunted house”, and he could almost believe it was a completely different building.

The large open plan room had been turned into a home. Brightly painted walls covered in paintings and little shelves with nick knacks and pieces of relics. Clean windows open to catch the breeze with lacy fabric fluttering around them. A second look revealed the couches to be two of the awful pink things everyone found in the ruins, though thankfully she’d covered them in patterned blankets. A small kitchen area around the back corner beyond the couches, with a small table and chair set.

And through the open doorway into the extension she’d had built, he could see a large double bed, with fluffy pillow and shiny covers neatly folded back over the wooden posts that made the end board.

It was nice. Homey. The small piles of clutter and odd things left out around the large room added to the charm of the place, he thought. Made it seem warm, lived in. Inviting. Much like Maddie herself, he thought, as he finally looked back towards her as she made a strange noise.

Only to freeze in place, and stare.

Maddie was laying on one of the couches, and was stretching in possibly the most innocently erotic display he’d ever seen. She had her arms thrown over her head as she arched her back up, and was swaying and twisting her hips from side to side in a way that was making her top work it’s way down her stomach while moaning. He followed its progress as it revealed more and more smooth looking skin, until it reached where it had got caught just above the mounds of her breasts. But as he watched, it started to slip over them as well, and he licked his suddenly dry lips, because _damn!_

He coughed, turning his head away and trying to swallow, listening as she made one last noise, then the creak of couch springs as she settled back down. There was the quiet rustle of fabric, and then, “You going to come join me, or do you want to stay by the door?”

His breath hitched in his throat as her words filtered through his brain, and he found himself nodding and starting to walk forward. His feet moved without him really thinking about it, until he was standing next to the seat and looking down at her. She’d let herself down, but was still stretched out along the couch, with her top haphazardly pushed down over half her stomach, only now one of her legs was pulling up. Her foot was sliding across the blanket until her leg was bent in an _extremely_ provocative position, and she patted the seat with her other before bringing her thighs together and lifting both feet off the seat and out of the way.

“Have a seat Arlo. We’ve got _lots_ to talk about, and I suspect it might take a while.”

“Oh?” Arlo asked, clearing his throat immediately after and moving to sit. He shifted back into the corner and brought his leg up so he could half turn towards her, and bit his lip to stop the noise that wanted to slip out when she let her feet back down to rest on his thigh just above his knee, and then started to knead with her toes. 

His hands hovered uselessly in the air as he tried to decide where to place them. He would have left them in his lap, but her feet were now there. But then, given how she was already touching him, surely it wouldn't be too wrong of him to do that, or even repay her with the same sort of thing?

“What, er, what sort of things exactly?” he asked, trying to organise his thoughts into something intelligible despite the major distractions of how she looked laid out before him, and the sensations she was sparking all over his body. He moved a little more so he could rest his arm along the top of the chair cushions, then let his other hand reach out to wrap around the back of her ankle, and started to rub his fingers across the skin he could reach. The way her foot twitched under his hand and pulled back had him looking up, wanting to check he hadn't overstepped somehow.

“Hmm, sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, my bad,” she murmured around another yawn, pushing herself up to a half seated position against the other arm rest and rubbing at her eyes again. She blinked a few times, then smiled at him, looking slightly more awake than before. Ah.

“I didn’t mind, if you want to put them back?” he offered, watching as she blinked again, her mouth working silently, before a blush started to grow on her cheeks and she ducked her head.

“No, no I’m good. Thanks though,” she said quietly, before clearing her throat and shifting herself further back, sitting up fully and folding her legs in front of herself. Her fingers started to pick at the frayed edge of her shorts, and he couldn’t help but watch as more of her thigh became visible with each tug.

“But anyway, to start with I want to check what sex means to you.”

His eyes snapped back up to her face in an instant, and he had to blink himself as the question rolled around in his head. What sex meant? Well, sex was sex, wasn’t it? Granted, he didn’t have much experience with it, but it couldn’t have changed that much since he learned about it in school, could it? But then, the fact she was asking must mean it wasn’t so simple...?

She snorted a small laugh and dropped her head forward to shake it slightly, and he got lost for a moment watching the way her curls bounced around her face, setting over her cheeks and draping over and around her shoulders.

“It’s not a trick question you know. I’m trying to establish where the limit is. Is sex just penetration to you?” She paused while he spluttered, a small grin stretching over her lips as she looked up at him through half lidded eyes. 

“That’d be fine,” she went on silkily, as if she’d never stopped. She sat up straight again, and the look in her eyes as she leaned back and smirked at him made his breath catch. “But would all the different things you can do as foreplay leading up to that then also count? What about oral, and hand jobs? Would you be ok with sneaking off to get handsy in some quiet corner when we see each other in town, or does that fall more under a thing you do in a relationship?”

She trailed off, then looked away from him at last to stare up at the ceiling, chewing on her lip as she seemed to think of something. Her voice got quieter when she met his eyes again, looking slightly more serious than she’d been before.

“I’d be fine with all of that, just so you know. But we need to be on the same page about this sort of stuff. And I really need you to understand that you can change your mind about any of it at any time, even if we’re in the middle of doing something. I don’t want you to feel like you have to say yes every time I ask, because I’ll probably be asking a _lot_ , at least at first.”

He nodded slowly, taking everything in. That all made sense, and the fact she was bringing it all up now was incredibly reassuring to him that she actually meant it.

“Yeah. That all sounds fine to me. And don’t worry about asking too much. It has been,” he trailed off, trying to find the right words. “A while, since I last did anything with anyone. I’m not sure what my drive will be like, to start with. So it’ll be the same for you. You can say no to me as well for anything.”

She froze, looking at him with slowly rising eyebrows, and he fought the urge to shrink into his corner under her gaze, only allowing himself to duck his head.

“How long a while are we talking?”

One of his shoulders lifted in a shrug as he tried to think how he could explain that he’d only ever gone as far as she was offering once roughly ten years ago, with a girl in town on holiday with her parents, without sounding utterly pathetic. 

“You know what? Never mind. It’s none of my business,” Maddie blurted out, lifting both her hands up in apology, and she waited until he smiled shakily at her before dropping them back down to rest in her lap. The lack of judgement in her face was reassuring, as was the small smile on her lips. “As long as you still remember where everything goes, then we’re all good I’d say. But just to check, are you saying that you’re going to want lots, or not much?”

He laughed, feeling his cheeks start to burn as he looked up at her through the fall of his hair.

“I, yeah. I’m pretty sure I know where everything goes, though I will admit, my experiences were… limited.” He felt the heat in his cheeks flare, but powered on before she could say anything to that. “And I suspect I might want lots. In the interests of honesty, you are smoking hot, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for weeks. And the things you said last night made walking here today rather, er, difficult.”

He was able to watch as the calculating look on her face melted into a bright pink blush before she turned her face away, her mass of bouncy ringlets swinging down for her to hide behind. But she only stayed like that for a few seconds, before tilting her head so he could see her eyes, and the sly smirk starting to form on her lips.

“Well in the interests of honesty, you aren’t too bad yourself.”

He let the grin form on his lips, and relaxed back into the corner again. He’d been expecting there to be more to this than what they’d talked about so far, but he couldn’t really think of anything else that would need covering, really. Except when they could meet up and start things, he supposed. But that shouldn’t take too long at all.

Glancing up at the clock on her wall, an ornamental relic from the ruins he thought, he started calculating. Even if it took a few minutes to find a space in both their schedules, he still had plenty of time before he needed to start his rounds to head back to his room and let off some steam, so he wouldn’t be walking funny the rest of the day or draw unwanted questions from people. And as for when he was free next…

His thoughts came screeching to a halt when Maddie’s voice cut through them like a knife.

“Well now we've got all those pesky details out of the way, all we have left to do is see how compatible we are physically.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo and Maddie get started on getting to know each other better, and finding out what makes the other tick

“What, what do you mean?”

Arlo stared, his mouth hanging open after he’d spluttered his question while she shifted to lean her elbows on the armrest behind her, stretching again. But all he could see was the way her chest was jutting out and bringing his attention back to those points of interest he’d tried to ignore earlier. She’d moved her legs as well, letting them fall open and revealing the smooth looking skin of her inner thighs that he desperately wanted to reach out and touch.

And from what she’d said, he very well might be allowed to. But he had to check. He _had_ to make sure first.

“I mean,” she said teasingly, tipping her head to the side and causing her hair to start swinging, the ends brushing over the rise of her breasts rather distractingly considering he was trying to keep his focus on her face. “That now we’ve established a baseline of how this will work between us in theory, I figured it might be nice to see what it’s going to feel like? And I was thinking I could help you with the _problem_ you’ve been trying to hide since I opened the door.” 

She gave his lap a significant look, then paused, shrinking down a little to slouch against the armrest and bringing her legs together again. She was a lot quieter and sounded almost unsure when she continued with, “If you want to I mean. We totally don’t have to if you’d rather leave now.”

“No, no I didn’t mean anything like that,” Arlo blurted, sitting up and reaching out to her before stopping, his hand left hanging between them. He was too worried about her sudden change in attitude to be embarrassed that she’d noticed his reaction after all. “I just wasn’t expecting you to say something like that. But.” Another quick look at the clock, and yeah, yeah he had the time. “Sure?” 

“Sure?” A small frown was forming between her brows, and her eyes had that serious gleam in them again. “Arlo, I don’t want you agreeing to things because you think you have to. If you don’t want to do something, then you need to say so.”

“What? No, it’s not that I don’t want to--” he tried to tell her, but she cut across him as if he hadn’t spoken.

“Especially considering the difference in experience between us, going by what you’ve said. I don’t want you doing things because you think it’s normal, or expected, or because I’ll call this off if you say no. It’s really, really important to me that you know that. Because this sort of thing is what can lead to resentment, and we’re meant to both enjoy this, so--”

Gripping the back of the chair, he pulled himself forward and towards her in one quick smooth motion. Ignoring the small gasp she made when his free hand landed heavily on the arm rest beside her, he leaned forward into her space, stopping close enough that her quickening breaths fanned across his mouth, but not quite touching any part of her.

“How about I promise to tell you the second something happens I don’t like or want?” he asked quietly, using his no-nonsense Captain voice and inching forward, barely rubbing the tip of his nose to hers and tilting his head slightly. “And until I do, you can assume that I am _more_ than ok with anything you want us to try?”

Her eyes fluttered shut, her breathing getting even faster as she jerked her head in a nod, then leaned forward. The air against his lips was warm, and tasted strange when his tongue slipped out to wet them. And fuck, it wasn’t only _his_ lips he’d felt just then.

“In that case, I want to kiss you,” she whispered against him, and he had to bite down on the groan that wanted to slip out because by Peach, yes please. Instead he shifted his weight so he could slide his hand into her hair, fingers tangling with the strands at the back until he was bracing her, and pressed their mouths together properly. The distant worry that he was doing something wrong, since she was so still against him, was quickly discarded when she started to kiss back in a way that felt utterly amazing. And then when she gasped as he started to move, using tricks he had vague memories of working well for him so long ago, had a shudder running through his whole body. 

Cinnamon. She tasted like cinnamon. The thought stayed with him as her lips moved with his own, pushing back against him with the perfect amount of pressure. He felt her fingers brush against both sides of his jaw, lightly at first, then with more confidence as they moved up his face to gently cup his cheeks, and then she’d tilted theirs heads and fuck this was nice. This was even better than he remembered, better than what he’d imagined in his dreams last night.

She was warm, and soft, and gentle, and seemed to know exactly what to do. He groaned slightly when he felt her gently suck on his bottom lip, and leaned forward into her, hoping to encourage her to do it again. Do more things like that.

He felt her laugh against him, a soft jolt of movement accompanied by a sharp exhale of air, and then her hands were falling away from his face and she let go of his lip. He stilled, wondering if he’d made things weird by making that sound, but then she was back again, catching his upper lip this time, and he felt his arms get weak when she started to make a happy, satisfied humming sound, and the vibrations flowed from his mouth straight through him to that ball of feelings below his gut.

Her hands moved down to his shoulders and started to gently push against him. He was relieved when she followed as he began to move back, only stopping when he had to untangle his legs from underneath himself to be able to sit as he had before.

But then she was back again, leaning over into his space to keep the kisses going, and it was his turn to huff a laugh as her hands started to gently tug at him, encouraging him to turn round and move over so he was leaning on the back of the couch instead of at a strange angle. And almost as soon as he was finished settling, she’d swung her leg over his to sit on his lap, her hands smoothing over his jacket on their way up to settle around the back of his neck.

She pulled back and tilted her head so their foreheads touched, breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed, he noted. Which, if he remembered right, was probably a good sign.

“Was that what you had in mind?” he asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment between them, but feeling the need to check.

“Yeah, yeah it was a start,” she said, lashes fluttering open and revealing wide, dark eyes. “The kissing part is fine. But the touching that normally goes with it is a bit lacking, don’t you think?”

Touching? He was allowed to touch?

Sighing deeply when she started to giggle at the face he knew he’d made--because of course he was allowed to touch, it was the entire reason he was _here_ right now--he nuzzled his face against hers, and started to knead her waist with his fingers. The way she shivered had his hands twitching, which sparked a gasp from her this time, and he slid his hands around and up her back before he could get that chain of reactions started.

Instead, he smoothed his hands up her back, fingers spread to reach as far as he could, before pulling them back down with fingers slightly bent. Her hands were moving through his hair, tangling with it then pulling free, and fuck, that was so nice. It was gentle and relaxing while also being really fucking hot, and the way she was leaving trails of feeling by scratching with her nails was just… damn. 

But then. it felt so damn nice to just touch someone like this he thought, placing a feather light kiss on her jaw as she arched against him as he started the movements again. To have someone warm and real in his arms, moving against him. It had been so damn long, he’d almost forgotten. She sighed happily as he worked his way around to the other side, then tilted her head away from him, and he froze, wondering what he’d done wrong, until it clicked in his brain that oh, she wanted him to kiss her neck?

Well. Ok. He could do that.

Making sure to keep his hands moving, he started to kiss where she’d revealed to him. Soft, lingering kisses on the underside of her jaw at first, keeping his lips in contact with her as he moved to the next patch of skin. He worked his way back towards her throat, each kiss bigger than the last until he got to the point where he could feel her pulse rapidly jumping under her skin, and stopped.

He hummed slightly while pressing his lips against her, enjoying the way her throat moved as she let out a small strangled sound, then let them slide open enough that he could slowly, ever so slowly in case she made any sort of move to object, let his tongue slide out to gently lick her. But from the way she moaned and arched her back as she sat up straight which pushed her neck more firmly against his mouth, and the way her hands fumbled and clutched at his hair, he was pretty sure she didn’t object in the slightest.

So he did it again, opening his mouth wider this time and pressing his tongue against more of her skin. Swirling it around to enjoy the taste of her, so similar to the unique smell that was _her_ , and the feel of her twitching under him. And also over him, as she started to squirm, her thighs which were bracketing his hips squeezing him slightly before letting go and moving up, and he was almost disappointed at the loss of contact until he realised she was trying to move closer on his lap. 

He moved one of his arms down her back, wrapping it around her waist and pulling, helping her close that gap as she started to shift and twitch, trying to eliminate as much space between them as possible so she could rub against him properly. His other hand moved up to press against her shoulder from behind, gripping her t-shirt to move it out of the way, wanting more skin to explore with his mouth. 

“Nngh, Arlo,” she whined in a way that had his fingers twitching and him sucking in a gasp of air, letting go of her neck to pant against it instead. But then she was pushing at his arms, and fuck, what had he done wrong? He let go, head shooting up to stare at her with wide eyes and mouth open to ask, but stopped when she leaned back and reached down between them and holy fuck!

She wasn’t wearing anything under her top he discovered when she pulled it over her head and threw it somewhere behind her. He was suddenly looking at possibly the most perfect pair of breasts he’d ever seen in his entire life. His fingers itched with the want to touch them, feel them, explore them. He wanted to find out if they were as soft as they looked. If the little circles of bumpy skin around those small perfect points felt different to the rest. 

A small pull of pain at the back of his head was Maddie tangling her fingers in his hair, then tugging until he lifted his head and met her gaze. She was panting hard, eyes half lidded as she stared at him hungrily. She reached out to the side, flapping blindly until he moved his hand into her grip, and then roughly pulled at him until he was cupping her breast.

“When I said I wanted touching,” she breathed heavily. “I _meant_ touching like this.”

The needy gasp she made when he immediately squeezed went straight through him to nestle with the other feelings building below his gut. Resting his forehead on hers, he kept his eyes open while giving into all the desires he’d had before.

She really was perfect, with the way she fit in his hand. Not too big, not too small. Smooth and soft and supple, flesh moving under his fingers as he squeezed only to bounce back when he let go. And the noises she was making when his thumb brushed over her nipple were breathtaking. Each pass with his thumb resulted in a gasp, a whimper, a moan. And the look of bliss on her face that accompanied each, the way she bit her lip and was breathing so hard… he wanted to see what other reactions he could get.

“Like this?” he asked, sounding gravelly to his own ears while moving his hand so he could gently roll the small nub between finger and thumb. “Is this better?”

“It’s, it’s a start,” she managed, and he bit his lip to not laugh at how blase she was trying to sound while completely breathless.

“Only a start?” he prompted, pinching softly so he could start to tug, letting his smirk grow with each jerk her hips made, each breathless whimper that slipped through her lips. “Well, at least I’m on the right track I suppose.”

“Fuck,” she whined, lashes fluttering down over her dark, wild looking eyes, before she shook her head and bumped her nose into his. “Where did all this sudden confidence come from? I thought you said you hadn’t done much of this before?”

“I said my experiences were limited, not that I didn’t have _any_ ,” he growled playfully, pulling a little more as he twisted before letting go so her breast could bounce back and beginning to palm it again. “And this sort of situation was what most of those experiences were. I was just a bit, let’s say rusty, at first, but your reactions so far have been the reassurance I needed. But…”

He trailed off, quickly swapping his hands over so he could start paying attention to her other breast and dropping his eyes to watch his fingers move over her. “But this _is_ about as far as most of my previous encounters went. I’ll be relying on you from here.”

“Aaah, I see. Well, that’s… hng.”

He chuckled, and she began to swear quietly under her breath when he repeated his actions from before, rolling and tugging and squeezing. But then she tugged on his hair again, tilting his head up to face her, and the look in her eyes had changed. It was more focused again, making his smirk falter as hers grew.

But then she’d closed the distance between them and was kissing him fiercely. Quick, forceful movements. Small sucks followed by licks. Licks that were getting longer, pushing further. Running along the inside of his lip, then brushing against his own tongue where he tried to meet her, only to pull back and start doing something different. It was slightly maddening, in a way. He wanted her to venture further, meet him properly, see if all the things he’d heard about tongues tangling togethers from others matched up to reality, but she seemed content with teasing him with small tastes of it for now. 

And, and fuck! Was that a bite? Shit fuck damn, yes, yes it was. And she was doing it again. Teeth grazing over his lips before gently nibbling, only to soothe with her tongue immediately after before moving on to the next bit.

Something was moving around his neck, distracting him from her explorations of his mouth. A gentle tug, and his bandana was pulling against his throat, and… ah. The knot slid free, and he felt the material flow over his skin as she pulled it away, then her hands were on his neck, stretching down under the collar of his jacket, and shit, that was nice. The feel of her fingers reaching down under his clothes, playing with the skin of his back, that was good.

But not enough for her, it seemed, from the way she growled into his mouth and pulled her hand free. Her fingers followed his jacket round to the front, and started fumbling with the top of the zip, her kisses growing shorter, sloppier, until she gave up completely and pulled back.

“What the,” she muttered, sounding angry while glaring at the front of his jacket, and he huffed a laugh, batting her hands away to start working at the buckles of his harness with speed born of years of practice.

She leaned back, setting her hands on his knees behind her and giving him space to undo everything, and he let his eyes explore the picture she presented. 

Her bright eyes were blown wide with desire, watching him carefully as he moved. Her hair fell freely around her, the bright blue standing out against her skin. Her breasts bounced in time with each movement he made as he shrugged his jacket off and worked it down his arms, and he idly wondered what they’d taste like. If they’d be any different to her lips, or neck. And her stomach. He wanted to explore her stomach with his mouth he decided, eyeing the toned planes. He wanted to kiss his way down, exploring every inch he could and seeing what sort of sounds she’d make as he got lower, and lower, and lower, and then finding out what lay under her shorts…

His arms finally free, he threw his jacket vaguely in the direction of the other couch and was reaching for the back of his neck before it had landed. He pulled his undershirt up and off without a second thought, sending it flying into her room, then carefully set his hands on Maddie’s thighs.

She was exploring him much the same way he had her only moments ago, and there was something extremely satisfying about seeing her eyes slowly work their way down his body while she slowly licked her lips. He stayed still when she sat up, hands reaching out to the fastening of his trousers, only to pause, fingers hovering between them. She glanced up at him, her brows lifting, and he huffed a small laugh.

“You’re going to need to get off if you want my trousers gone too.”

The way she gasped, then nodded eagerly, her face lighting up like he’d just promised her as many desserts she could eat for a week, had him matching her smile. But then she’d risen to her knees and fuck! With her having gotten so close, that meant on her knees like this her breasts were right there in his face, the sides of them brushing against his cheeks. But then she was gone, moving backwards before he’d really thought of what he could do in that position, and climbing off the couch with shaky legs only to wobble badly enough he reached out to steady her.

“You ok?”

“I, I’m ok,” she said, smiling at him. “All good here.”

He chuckled, keeping hold of her hands while he shifted forward, then stood up in a smooth motion. She hadn’t stepped back far when she got up, so there was hardly any space between them now. He couldn’t quite see her face from this angle, but he was _more_ than fine with that, since it meant he could practically feel each of her laboured breaths fan out over his chest instead. And it meant his hands brushed against her when he reached down to start unbuckling the belts around his waist, the small clinks and scraping noises mingling with their heavy breathing.

The zip of his trousers when he slowly pulled it down seemed especially loud for some reason, and he bit his lip to try and hold in the laughter that wanted to bubble up inside him, only to give in when he realised that Maddie was fighting her own battle. He worked the waistband loose while they both quietly laughed, nuzzling the side of her head since he couldn’t reach her lips to kiss, then let his trousers fall until he could step out of them and kick them to the side.

Reaching out to set his hands on her arms, he began to slowly stroke up, curling his fingers to gently scratch with his nails, since she’d seemed to like that when he’d done it on her back, and tried to duck down so he could capture her lips in a kiss. But the look on her face made him pause.

She was staring in something he’d almost call shock at his stomach… no. Not his stomach.

“Maddie?”

“Well fuck.”

He didn’t mean to let the short bark of laughter slip out, but there was something so matter of fact about the way she’d said that that he found endearing. He shook his head, then tugged her against him, wrapping his arms around her in a simple hug and allowing her to hide her against his chest while she whined.

“Thanks, I think?” he said teasingly, stroking long swipes up and down her back, then reaching down to play with the waistband of her shorts. He was tempted to see if she’d let him take them off. He was kind of curious to find out what colour she naturally was under that blue dye, but so far the choice to take things off had been up to the person wearing them. And even though things seemed to be heading in the right direction that he suspected _everything_ might be off for both soon enough, this was new ground for him.

Instead he let go, making sure she was steady before sitting back down and holding his hands out to her in invitation. One she quickly and eagerly accepted, climbing back on his lap with legs spread wide. Which he was about to protest, since he wanted to feel the warmth of her legs wrapped around his waist, until he realised why. With him sitting so far back on the chair, there was nowhere else for her legs to go if she wanted to get as close to him as she had been. And that, that was a problem with a very simple solution.

Setting his hands on her waist he held her still while he shuffled himself forward, trying not to grin too much when she yelped and wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders, which pushed her breasts up near his mouth. He took the opportunity to quickly kiss the top of one before he turned away from her, looking down the seat. Hadn’t she been… ah. He reached out and grabbed the cushions he could reach, setting them behind himself then slowly leaning back onto them.

He raised his brows at her when he was settled, then slowly set his hands on her legs, and started pulling them in. Which she allowed him to do with a soft smirk, going so far as to squeeze his waist with them a little as she sat herself up straight on his hips. Just below where he really wanted her to be sitting, but they still had time. And a few pieces of clothing to lose.

She had her hands hovering just over his stomach, as if unsure where to put them. So, copying what she’d done earlier, he carefully reached out for her wrists, pulling them forward until her hands were pressed firmly to his skin and biting the inside of his cheek to hold in the groan that wanted to slip out from the sensation.

Returning his hands to her hips yet again, he began mindlessly kneading while she started to explore, her hands reaching out to his sides to then work their way back in with each stroke bringing them higher up his body. He wanted to reach round and feel her rear, see if it felt as good as it looked. But again, there was plenty of time for that. Right now, there was something about the simple act of feeling someone touch him, skin to skin, that was just… nice. It was nice and good and soft and warm and Oh Peach **_NO_**!

“Nngh,” he grunted, grabbing her hands and pulling them off his chest, loosening his tight grip as soon as she was away from his skin.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” she said, looking at him with concern. “What did I do?”

“I, I don’t know,” he was quick to answer, looking down at his chest and frowning at his nipples. “That just. It felt weird. I don’t think I liked it.”

“You don’t think?”

“I, hmm.” He stopped, leaning back against the cushions and thinking about it, trying to work out what it was he hadn’t liked, but not able to pinpoint anything.

“It’s ok,” she soothed, pulling her hands free to cup his face, thumbs stroking over his cheek bones. “I can avoid them, no big deal. Do you want to keep going, or do you want a break?”

“Keep going. I mean, you _did_ offer to help me take care of my _problem_ , didn’t you?”

He set his feet firmly on the floor and pushed his shoulders back then bucked up into her, making her yelp a laugh as she was jostled, and he had to close his eyes when she rubbed against him in _exactly_ the right way as she resettled herself on his lap.

“I did indeed,” she agreed, voice low and warm and he wasn’t sure if it was her tone or the way she started rocking against him that had his hands scrambling for her hips simply for something to hold on to. “And I suppose I should probably get started on that soon… though now I think about it, there’s something I want to ask.”

“Ye-yeah?”

“Mmmmm. Do you have any idea what your bounce back time is?”

“My, my what?” he asked, forcing his eyes open. She was leaning over him, hands set on the top of the seat behind him, and she was still grinding against him in slow strokes.

“Your bounce back time. How long it takes you to get in the mood again after you finish. Some of my friends claimed their guys could go again almost immediately after their first of the day. Others said half hour to an hour. And then one of them, bless her, apparently only got sex once every few days because her guy simply _couldn’t_ go more often. He made it up to her with toys of course, but still.”

“I… huh. I honestly have no idea,” he admitted, trying to think. It had never been an issue he’d needed to consider. He’d only needed to start taking care of himself on a regular basis again after Maddie moved to town, and even then, he’d been satisfied after the first time.

But the implications of what she was saying had his fingers digging into her hips and squeezing. Because fuck. That was a thought. That was a very nice thought indeed.

“Hmm, ok, that’s fine,” she murmured, smirking almost lazily at him. “Just means my plans for now are going to change a little. You see, I was thinking that I could go ahead and give you a hand right now, and then we’d hopefully have time for a second round before you’d need to shower and trot off to work. But since you don’t know, I really don’t want to risk us running out of time mid way into something, and both of us being frustrated for the rest of the day.”

She got closer, having leant her arms on the couch back. He could feel her fingers start to comb through his hair before her lips softly brushed his own. Her breasts rubbed against his chest with each rock of her hips, which he would swear were picking up speed.

“So instead, what I’m going to do is I’m going to help you with _that,_ ” she emphasized with a deliberate roll of her hips down onto him, making him swear and fight the urge to buck up into her again, find more of that delicious friction, “right now. And then I’m going cuddle up with you and fix whichever one of your nails keeps scratching me in the _bad_ sort of way so that when you come back here tonight.”

She stopped, one of her hands slipping down to his chin to grip him between thumb and curled finger to tip his face up, and the look on her face made him feel hot all over and ready to agree to whatever she could possibly say next.

“Because you _will_ be coming back as soon as your work day is finished, so that you can start learning what works to get me off. And you might as well bring your toothbrush and a change of clothes for tomorrow when you do, because if you’re as quick a study as I've heard, then I’m kinda expecting you to pick up quite a few of those different things rather quickly, and then we can practice _all_ of them. _Multiple_ times, if you catch my drift.”

The ball of feelings that had steadily curled tighter inside him ever since he stepped inside her house rose to a peak as she rolled her hips again, sinking down onto him in a prolonged grind. 

And then the last thread of his self control snapped when she chastely pressed her lips to his, and he tipped over the edge into bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop.  
> Got this finished extra quick for you all so I could get it out today, since today (March 29th) is my birthday and all.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed that, and sorry-not-sorry for ending it there ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo tries to find his bearings again, and is happy for Maddie to look after him however she wants

“That wasn’t _exactly_ what I had in mind when I said I’d help you you know. But I suppose the end result is mostly the same.”

Huffing a quiet laugh at her dryly amused tone, because he was pretty sure she didn’t expect a real response from him right now, he shifted on the cushions under him then let go of her hips with a small rub of apology over where he’d been holding her. He was almost certain he’d ended up squeezing her too hard as he’d rode out the high just now, which he honestly hadn’t meant to. He’d have to make it up to her somehow he decided, skating his fingers up her body then sliding them back until he’d settled them around her, hugging her loosely as he started to rub his cheek against her hair. 

That had been _nice_. It had been so, so long since he’d done anything with anyone, he’d forgotten how much better it could be. How much nicer it was to have someone moving and grinding on him, that weight and pressure to buck up against and into, and hearing someone pant and moan and make those amazing, needy noises right by his ear. And he knew he should _probably_ feel bad about how he’d lost it after only a little grinding and a promise of getting to do more later, but laying here on her couch wrapped in the fuzzy feeling of his release, he couldn’t quite make himself care. 

Everything was too _good_ right now, with Maddie still draped against his chest all warm and soft and bouncy. Her fingers moving in his hair stroking long swirling paths from around his ear down to his nape and back up again. The sound of her breathing as it began to slow, along with the other small noises she was making that matched the soft puffs of air against his neck and jaw. Shifting on his lap in a way he couldn’t quite decide if he liked or not. She was still moving against his cock, gently rubbing against it rhythmically despite how it was starting to get soft again, and it was sending small sparks of pleasure through him and making his fingers twitch.

“So you’re the type who gets all cuddly and sleepy after sex stuff, huh?” she asked, her lips brushing against the side of his throat. He hummed as he thought for a long moment, moving his head slightly when she started to lift hers and a stray curl tickled his nose.

“I guess,” he agreed with a slight slur in his voice before breaking off into a yawn, cracking an eye open to look at her when she tensed and straightened in his arms. He made his hands relax their grip on her, so she could pull back if she wanted to, even though all he wanted was to tug her down to lay on him again. But she wasn’t trying to leave, thankfully. Only moving back far enough so he could see her face. Her arm settled on the sofa behind his shoulder so she could prop her chin on her hand as she leant over him, her breasts jiggling on his chest with each gentle rock and circle she was still making on his lap. “Don’t normally get sleepy when I do things by myself, but then it’s never felt as good as that did just now.”

He lazily tried to copy the smile she gave him, and hummed in pleasure when she let go of his neck to start stroking the hair away from his face.

“Oooh, it looks like you get honest too,” she teased, fingers moving to tap his nose when he pouted at her. “I wonder what sort of things I could get away with asking you right now?”

“You can ask me whatever you want so long as you go back to playing with my hair,” he said sleepily, trying to nudge his head back under her hand, and not minding the surprised laugh she let out. “Felt nice.”

Something inside him fluttered and sparked where that ball of feelings had grown before when her laugh dropped into a low chuckle, but it quickly settled into a low simmer as her hand moved back into his hair like he’d asked, and her fingers started rubbing against his scalp as she gently finger combed his hair.

“Whatever I want, huh?” she asked, and he nodded at her, blinking slowly. He was torn between letting his heavy eyes fall shut, and forcing them to stay open so he could continue watching her. She really was beautiful, especially now with her cheeks dark from exertion, slightly mussed hair tumbling everywhere, eyes alive and dancing with amusement, and her pursed lips moving side to side as she made a show of considering what to ask. “Hmmmm. Damn. I really can't think of anything I want to know."

“Shame that,” he muttered, tilting his head into her fingers to move them where he wanted them, a small spot between his ear and the nape of his neck. It became even more difficult to keep his eyes open as she started applying more pressure. He had no idea what she was doing, but it was really, _really_ relaxing, even more so then when she’d done it earlier, and he decided he didn’t care how many amused looks she gave him, so long as she didn’t stop. “But I’d probably tell you pretty much anything anyway, even when I’m not like this.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” he slurred around another yawn, blinking his eyes several times when he realised they'd closed by themselves. Why was she so surprised by that, he wondered, taking in her wide eyes and dropped lip. “I mean, I know I’m not as close to you as the trio, but we are friends, aren’t we? Don’t have many secrets from my friends.”

The small “Ah,” she let out was more a surprised breath than a word, and he frowned when her expression turned to outright shocked, and her fingers stopped moving. But his worry that he’d said something wrong melted away when her smile stretched into a wide toothy grin, and her eyes lit up, captivating him with how bright and happy they were. Or maybe it was just that was all he was able to see because she’d leaned forward, pressing her head to his from forehead to nose. She stared at him for what could have been hours or seconds, before her eyes closed and she let out a contented hum.

“Yeah. Yeah we are.”

He waited a moment, wondering if she was going to say anything more because that was a really _strange_ reaction, but she didn’t. She seemed happy to stay sitting on his lap, pressing her head to his, nudging his nose with hers, and running her fingers through his hair. And still rhythmically rocking on his lap. Which while on some level _was_ nice, it was also starting to get uncomfortable as it kept pressing his wet boxers against him. But damnit, he didn’t want to make her stop, because the rest of all of this was filling a need he hadn’t even realised he had before.

But then she shifted on him in a new way, her hips circling round as they pushed down, and he couldn’t ignore the discomfort any longer. He loosened his grip around her so he could move his hands to her waist, and pushed gently, smiling apologetically when her eyes snapped open and she jerked back.

“Sorry, but I need to get up. You’re squashing my boxers onto me, and it’s weird. And,” he glanced at the clock. Peach, was it really not even ten yet? “If I get them washed now they might be dry enough for me to wear when I go.”

“Oh, of course,” she said, scrambling to climb off him, which he would laugh at if he didn’t think she’d take the wrong way, because her reaction wasn’t really funny, but her earnestness was kind of sweet. He offered his hands to her for balance again, then kept hold of her fingers when she was steady so she could pull him to his feet. “Do you want me to wash them for you while you shower? Or I’ve got some washcloths somewhere I think that you can clean yourself off with if you just want that.”

“Ah,” he muttered, because now she mentioned it yes, yes he _did_ want a shower. He _could_ wash away the mess he’d made on himself with a washcloth, but not the layer of sweat that had formed during their make out session, and putting his clothes back on without doing that would probably feel all kinds of strange. Plus, his mental voice added somewhat guiltily, not having to deal with his underwear himself would be amazing. “Yeah, that’d be really nice, if you’re sure you don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I did,” she teased, rolling her eyes as she tugged at his hands, letting one fall free as she turned and pulled him towards the closed door next to her bedroom's, and _not_ the one for the small room in the back corner. 

“Did you move the bathroom when you got the extension?” he asked, looking between the door he thought it was and the one they’d almost reached. “I thought it used to be over there?”

“Oh, yeah! The old one was _awful_ , so I got Albert to rip the whole thing out and turn it into a utility room, then he and Gust started again from scratch since it was easier that way. It made sense to move it really since I didn't need this whole new bit for a bedroom,” she said, her face lighting up in excitement as she pulled him faster towards the door, then opened it with a flourish so he could see inside.

The bathroom was a lot bigger than it had been, he immediately noticed. There was space for him to stand in the middle and not touch any of the walls, which was a vast improvement on what she’d had before. The shower stall had been replaced with an oddly shaped large bath. The end with the taps and shower head was wider than the rest, almost circular, and he wondered at that as she pulled her hand free of his to walk towards the built in cupboards at the end of the room, still chatting about what she’d had Gust and Albert do with the rebuild, and the problems she'd had before.

He frowned as he looked down at his hand, still hanging in the air from where she’d let go, and started rubbing his thumb over his fingers. He felt strange not touching her, for some reason. Almost like he missed it. Which was silly. He knew it was silly. But there had been something about feeling her that had been… he wasn’t sure. More than nice, at any rate. Reassuring, maybe? After having been in contact with her in some way since he got here.

Deliberately crossing his arms to stop himself from fussing further, he leant back against the wooden counter built around the sink as she opened the cupboard door, moving things around before making a noise of triumph and setting two towels and a washcloth on a rack behind her. But then she bent over, looking for something on a lower shelf, and his eyes were drawn to the way the fabric of her shorts pulled tight against the curve of her backside, and the hems rose up her thighs to reveal the shadowy dip where the two body parts joined, growing and shrinking as she wriggled her butt from side to side and started to bounce on her toes, and fuck. Ok. Maybe he had a fairly quick bounce back time after all, given the new surge of tingling inside him, and the way his dick twitched to attention.

“There you are,” she crowed, sounding slightly muffled, and he pulled his eyes away from her shorts as she backed out of the cupboard and straightened. He tried to keep his eyes up, focusing on her face instead as she turned back to him with a small bounce, one hand going to her hair to push it out of her face, and the other holding a small wash bowl. She smiled at him, then her eyes dropped from his to trail down his body in a way he'd almost swear he could feel, and he swallowed hard when her eyes reached the top of his legs and she licked her lips as he twitched again, strongly enough to pull at his underwear.

“Huh. Looks like your bounce time is pretty good then, huh?”

His mouth was dry as he nodded at her, not sure what to say when she closed the distance between them, setting the bowl down on the counter behind him, then laying her hands on his sides. He shivered as she smoothed her fingers over his skin, making small swirls as she moved lower, and lower, until she reached his waistband and hooked her fingers under it.

“Going to be a bit hard for me to wash them if you’re still wearing them, don’t you think?” she asked, looking up at him mischievously with half lidded eyes, and he made some sort of noise as she licked her bottom lip again, much slower and more deliberate this time. “Need a hand taking them off?”

“I, er, uh,” he spluttered, hands scrabbling for the edge of the counter as she sunk to her knees in front of him. He bit his lip hard when she leant forward and he would swear he could feel her breath flowing over him through his damp underwear, and his hips shifted despite himself because damn, that was good. As was the feeling of the backs of her fingers as she began to pull his boxers down, lifting it away from him so his dick sprung free and bobbed in the air so he could now feel her short, hard breaths directly on it, and fuck!

“Mad-Maddie, what are you doing? I thought, I thought you said…”

“Hmmm?” she hummed from far, far too close to him, and the sight of her kneeling right there, her lips so close, so very very close to him, staring up at him with wide, almost innocent looking eyes had him wanting to reach down and run his thumb along her lip, pulling it down so he could guide her onto him.

“You thought I said what?”

It took a second for him to remember what he’d been saying, made easier when she sat back on her heels and worked his underwear down the rest of his legs, tapping his ankles until he’d stepped out of them.

“I thought, you said that we didn’t have time to do anything else this morning?”

“Mmm? Oh, yeah, I did. But that’s because we didn’t know when you’d be ready to go again. And by the looks of things, you’re ready now. And it’s still early enough that you can nap a while after if this wipes you out. Unless.” She blinked at him, and the playfully confident expression faded slightly, and she looked unsure again, like she had earlier, and fuck he hated to see her like that. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“I didn’t say that, not at all,” he told her quickly, feeling pleased when some of her uncertainty melted away. “I would _love_ for you to do whatever it is you’re planning, truly. But, what about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah,” he went on, the thought he’d had slowly becoming more solid in his mind. “Yeah, you. You didn’t get anywhere when I did just now, did you? So, so surely it’s your turn now?”

She blinked up at him, her lip dropping slightly and quivering as she breathed, and Peach, did he ever want to see if they’d feel as soft and smooth around him as they had under his lips when he’d kissed her. But then she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, shaking her head to make her curls bounce over her chest.

“It doesn’t work like that. I’m not going to be keeping score of who gets off when, and I don’t really care about keeping things _balanced_ ," she said, wriggling her fingers in the air to quote the word, "so it’s fine.”

“I, ok,” he said, trying to get his thoughts in order as she rose up on her knees again and her mouth hovered over him, her lips brushing against him with each breath he took because he just couldn’t keep himself still. “Ok, so you’re not keeping track, but I want you to feel good and it doesn’t seem fair that I’ll get off twice this morning and you don’t at all.”

“But I don’t _mind_ ,” she whispered, lips definitely moving _on_ him now, and he gasped as a spike of incredible feelings shot straight through him. “I’m happy to do this Arlo, believe me. And besides, can’t really do what I want us to until I’ve taken care of your nails anyway, so just lean back and enjoy this.”

“Huh? What do you mea-nnngh!”

All thoughts fled his brain when her hand wrapped around his shaft and held him still as her mouth slid over his tip. He couldn’t help how his hips jerked forward, seeking more warmth, more softness, more anything, but her other hand pressed against his hip to prevent him going too far, and then she braced her forearm across his thigh. And then, and then she was taking more of him in, her tongue swirling around the head and flicking against the tip before sliding along the underside and fuckity fuckity _fuck_!

“Maddie!” he gasped, fingers clutching at the counter both to hold on to something, _anything_ , and to hold him up as his legs twitched. But she simply hummed in response, which had him swearing because by the light that was on a whole other level of feeling.

Fuck, that was so good. Wet and warm, her tongue pressing him up in her mouth so he could feel her on all sides. Her hand keeping the rest of his length covered, and the way her fingers stroked over his sensitive skin, moving in time with the incredibly slow slide off him she’d just started, it was better than he’d ever imagined and he didn't want her to stop for anything. But even so, that niggling thought wouldn’t leave him, and he didn’t want to, he _couldn’t_ let it go without getting a proper answer from her.

“Ma--nngh. Maddie, stop. Just, stop a second.”

She pulled off him immediately, and he grunted as cool air replaced the wet and warm sensation. She sat back on her heels as he panted, staring up at him with concern, and damnit, did she have to lick her lips like that again?

“What’s wrong? What’d I do?”

“Nothing. You didn’t, it was nothing like that,” he reassured her, trying to get his breathing back under control. “Nothing like that at all. That was, that was fucking amazing, and I won’t object in the slightest if you do that again, but not until you’ve answered me.”

“Answered you? What do you… oh. Well, it’s nothing really, don’t worry about it.”

“If there’s something you want me to do for you, then I want you to tell me,” he insisted, reaching down to place his hand on her cheek when she looked like she was going to sit up again and go back to... to what she had been. “And if it means we stop this to go cut my nails so I can do, whatever it is you want, then that’s fine with me. Because I want, I want...”

He groaned, trying to find the words he wanted to say but not finding them, and was thankful when Maddie huffed and climbed to her feet.

“You want to know what I want, huh?” she asked, stepping forward so one of her legs slid between his, her body pressing against him from groin to chest, and her hands settled on his shoulders. “I want for you to pick me up and sit me on this counter behind you, take my shorts off, and then slide your fingers inside me. I want you to find that sweet spot that’s in and up and work at it, and I want you to make me _squirm_.”

She rolled up on her toes, sliding her arms around him to both pull her up and him down so she could whisper silkily in his ear. 

“I want you to rub your thumb over and around my clit, and I want you to kiss and lick my boobs. I want you to bring me to that edge, then tip me over it. I _want_ you to kneel in front of me, hook my legs over your shoulders, and eat me out while you keep on filling me with your fingers, stretching and moving while you lick and suck and getting me off again and again. And then? Then I want you to pick me up, because I’m too tired and shaky to stand by myself, carry me to my bedroom, and I want you to fuck me into my mattress.”

His fingers clutched at her waist as those images played in his head, because _fuck_ yes, he wanted all of that too. Oh Peach, that sounded amazing and perfect and _yes_.

“But that’s not going to happen,” she went on, just as silkily but with the pout clear in her voice. “Because even if I go get my things and cut your nails now, they’ll still be sharp a while, so they’re not going in me. And that’s the biggest part of what I want Arlo. To feel you inside me. To feel you moving in me, filling me up all the way and rubbing against that sweet, sensitive little spot. So it’s like I said, don’t worry about it, and let me make you feel good for now, ok?”

She slid back down again, pulling back enough that she could see his face, and he stared at her as she smiled. She looked as flustered as he felt, which was reassuring, but he could see the frustration there too now he knew to look for it.

“What, what if we skip that fingering part, and go straight to the fucking though? We’ve got the time, don’t we?” he heard himself say, and immediately warmed to the idea. Because yes, good idea. That was a very good idea. But her smile had turned rueful, and she was shaking her head.

“We could, if you happen to have a condom on you?”

The small huff of laughter was probably for whatever expression his face had just made, he decided, because there was nothing funny about realising he didn’t.

“Yeah. The bastard at the border took all of mine along with my toys. And since I wasn’t _really_ looking for anyone to start something like this with when I talked to Sonia and Emily last night, I hadn’t bothered to work out where to get them from in town. So no. As much as I would _love_ to say screw it, and have you screw me right now, safety has to come first.”

He groaned, dropping his head to rest against hers and screwing his eyes shut, because damnit all! He wanted to do what she wanted, he wanted to give her what she needed, and the only thing stopping him from doing that was one small square of foil and--

And didn’t he have one in his med kit?

His eyes flew open again and he stood up, already turning to the door as he tried to remember, gently grabbing her arms and pulling them away from him. He, he was _pretty_ sure he had one. It wasn’t part of the standard kit, just one of the optional extras, but he knew Sam liked to have one on her because she found it amusing, and she was the last one to check all their packs were up to date last month, so that _probably_ meant he did and it’d even be good to use.

Walking out of the bathroom, his eyes started scanning her living room for his clothes, and he vaguely registered her calling him, asking what was wrong, but he didn’t quite have the brain power to answer her because where had his trousers--there! His trousers were _there_ and his belt pouch was in his hand and his fingers fumbled as he tried to open it because he was rushing, but then Maddie was holding it up for him and he could focus of the buckle and it was open and--

And he had one.

He pulled it out slowly, the crinkle of the foil loud over their breathing, and he stared at Maddie as she stared at it, her eyes widening in shock then growing dark as her pupils expanded to swallow that wonderful golden colour. Her tongue slipped out to run across her bottom lip first one way, then back the other when her eyes flicked up to meet his, looking almost hungry, he’d say was the closest word.

“Well. I’d say that solves that problem then. Where do you want to do this?”

Every single word he’d ever known vanished from his mind as hers filled his brain. Because fuck, this was actually happening. This was actually going to happen right now he realised as her fingers moved to the string keeping her shorts up and she pulled, undoing the knot and letting them fall down an inch. And then she hooked her thumbs under the waistband, slid them round to her sides, and started to wriggle them down her legs, revealing more and more skin of her abdomen, the little ridge of flesh below her belly, and then.

And then he saw that she was naturally a brunette. 

His eyes lingered on that patch of beautiful, deep walnut brown hair as she pushed her shorts the rest of the way down her thighs, then wriggled until they hit the floor and she could step out of them. He heard her laugh as if from a distance, and then cool fingers touched the underside of his jaw, pushing it up until his mouth closed.

“Let’s sit you down before you fall, shall we?”

He nodded quickly, willing to do whatever she told him to at this point, since it was going to bring him closer to, to _this._ He dropped his trousers when she tapped his hand, then let her guide him backwards to the couch from before, sitting down when the backs of his legs hit the edge, and then letting her turn him round and push so he laid down. 

“Do you want to put that on, or do you want me to do it for you?”

His hand moved by itself to shove the foil square to her before he’d finished hearing the question, and was rewarded by her musical laugh which had his dick bobbing in the air because fuck, even that was getting him closer. The crinkle as it tore was overly loud, and he couldn’t look away as she pulled it out, and then climbed on the couch, swinging her leg over his and letting him glimpse a wet sheen at the top of her inner thighs.

“Unlubricated, huh? Well, that’s fine. Right, let me know how this feels, ok? Because these things come in different sizes for a reason, and while people can do the whole stick their whole arm in one thing, they never then keep it on for as long as you would while having sex. And hopefully, given how you’ve already come once today, you’ll be wearing this for a while.”

It was a strange sensation, having the thin layer of whatever it was rolled down his dick. It was smooth, dry, and clingy. But also thin. It was oh, so thin, and did nothing to dull the sensations of her fingers stroking over him as she smoothed it down his shaft until she reached the end, and then her fingers trailed up into his own messy patch of red curls, and started to smooth over where his leg met his body.

"You ok?"

Licking his lips, he nodded tightly, his eyes scanning over her body and trying to drink her in all at once. Her hands spread out across the tops of his legs, fingers stroking through the thin layer of hair that covered him. Her breasts, currently pushed together and lifted slightly by the angle of her arms as she bent forward. Her legs, one folded and stuck between him and the backrest, the other hanging off the front as she perched over his thighs, not sitting on him yet. And then her face. Her beautiful, mesmerising face with her golden eyes, wide flat nose, lips forever quirked up in a smile. He could quite easily stare at her all day.

"Arlo? I'd like an answer please. With actual words."

"I, yeah," he croaked, swallowing several times and licking dry lips. "I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. You?"

"Mmmm," she hummed, lifting up so she knelt over him then reached forward to set her hand down beside his head. His eyes were drawn to her breasts, now hanging above him and barely brushing against his chest as she shifted around, and then he gasped when she lowered herself, and something warm settled along and almost around the underside of his length where it strained towards his belly and fuck! His hands flew up to grip her waist, desperate for something, _anything_ to hold on to as she rocked back and forward far too slowly, sliding herself along him.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you," she purred, head lowering until she could drop a kiss to the end of his nose then beside his eye, ignoring how he'd tried to tilt his head to meet her lips with his.

"Now. You ready?"

"Mmmm."

She rocked forward again, further this time, and his head rubbed along whatever had been wrapped around him until it then seemed to poke up and settle against a dip that felt like it fit his head perfectly. A string of curses fell from his lips as she slowly pushed back, pushed until he felt the dip give slightly, and his head was surrounded by smooth warmth that he was desperate to feel around his entire length.

"Oh _good_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!  
> Sorry this chapter took so long! Being stuck in lockdown with a hyperactive puppy of a husband who doesn't know how to be quiet kind of gets in the way of writing.  
> But then, because I kept getting pulled away, it meant I tried a bunch of different ways for this to go, and you all got this instead of the smutless talking it was meant to be.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, because seriously, comments motivate me like nothing else! I see the hit count go up, and I'm always left curious what people think. Even if all you want to type is a <3 or a =), I will be over the moon!  
> (and that's for every chapter. Even if you find this fic when it's like, 10+ chapters, if you comment on each one I will remember you and love you forever)
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go quite as smoothly as either of them expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Long time no chapter, am I right? Haha... ha  
> (For anyone who is reading this way after this is all finished, chapter 4 came out June 17th, and it's now November 8th.  
> ...Oops?)
> 
> So yeah. Thanks for being patient with me.  
> Life happened, Covid happened, you know how it's gone. But I'm now using Nano to kick myself up the butt and get writing again!!!  
> Since November 1st, I've added 17,872 words to MBA, to both this chapter and then either notes or fleshed out ideas for another 19 chapters after this one, so hopefully I'll be able to keep up the momentum, finish what was supposed to be the second half of this chapter soon, and then not keep you all waiting quite so long for the bits after that.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy <3

" _Nnngh_! Ah, Maddie! That's! _**Fuck**_!"

Arlo trailed off into a low groan and let his head fall back onto the couch and his eyes flutter shut as she slid down onto him, before stopping with a hitched breath as that tight band of warmth and pressure wrapped around his head. It felt so good. So, so fucking good. So much better than his own hand had ever been, and, well. He hadn’t felt her mouth on him for long enough to _really_ be able to compare the two, but right now he was pretty sure if given the option, he’d pick _this_ every time.

She made a soft noise, somewhere between a breathless whimper and a moan, that had him breathing harder and faster and his mouth feeling dry. Because it was such a beautiful, needy sound that went straight through him, electrifying his whole body before reaching his dick to make it jump and twitch and rub against her in a whole new _amazing_ way. It almost felt like he was twitching hard enough to be sliding further inside her, but... 

No, no it happened again. It took him a moment to realise what she was doing, before starting to mutter a quiet string of curses. Because she’d started to rock in place, barely moving as she slid over the same section of him back and forth, so she neither took him in further nor pulled off him completely. And it was both too much and nowhere near enough at the same time, making him want to both stay like this forever, and set his feet and shoulders on the cushions below him and buck up to fully bury himself into her properly.

His brain argued with the options for seconds, before deciding the second sounded much, much nicer, and he shifted to do just that. Only to draw a sharp breath when she rolled her hips, sinking down in a jerky, uncontrolled movement, that tight band of muscle rubbing over some new part of him that had the ball of feelings in his gut twist and tighten. His body moved without any real thought this time, his hips lifting up from the couch in a determined thrust at the same time his hands spread out and slid down from her waist to the flare of her hips to hold her still, chasing that warmth and tightness and--

The gasp that slipped from her lips was the best noise he’d ever heard in his entire life. It hit him even harder than the whimper had. But part of it might be the way she’d started pulsing around him in waves of beautiful, delicious sensations, her insides gripping and caresseing and rubbing against him like nothing he’d ever felt before. He grabbed at her, wanting to hold her still so he could repeat his movement, do it again and see if he could make her make that same noise, or maybe something even better, only to splutter and open his eyes when she suddenly scrambled up onto hands and knees over him.

Blinking to clear his vision, he tried to look at her face, wanting to see her expression and see if he’d, _what_ he’d done wrong to make her stop as she lifted her hips up, until he was barely even inside her anymore, but she was already shifting. Moving to lower herself so her weight settled against his stomach, then her squishy breasts pressed to his chest, and pushing him back down onto the couch before dropping her head besides his as she squirmed and panted against his throat.

“Easy, easy there sweetness,” she said, sounding all breathless and husky, her voice low and warm like her breath puffing against his neck. Her soft lips found the small patch of skin behind his jaw with a kiss that made his whole body shiver. “You, you gotta try to stay still, give me a minute or two, so I can oh _fuck_.”

Whatever she was trying to say was cut off by a groan and her hips moving again, her legs tensing against his sides as she sunk back down to where she’d been before, then _further_ , and he grit his teeth as he fought the urge to repeat his attempted movements, because she's asked him not to, and he didn't want to risk anything that might make her stop again.

“You, you ok?” he asked before swallowing heavily when he heard how gravelly his voice sounded, and she rubbed her nose against him as she nodded.

“Mmm, never better,” she mumbled into his neck before whimpering in a way that had his hands scrambling for some part of her to hold on to. She chuckled, and dropped a soft, sloppy kiss to that sweet spot below his ear which made his toes curl. “I’m just. Well. I need a minute is all. You’re the first thing I’ve had inside me since I moved here, and not only are you so, _so_ different to how any of my toys had ever felt, but I’d forgotten how much lube on condoms helps.”

He began to nod, before all of what she’d said caught up to him, and he stared blindly at the ceiling. He was the first thing she’d had since she’d moved here?

“But, but you’ve been here for _three months_ ,” he said, not quite disbelieving her, but after how she’d been talking last night it didn’t seem possible she could have gone without anything for that long. Heck, even before she’d moved to town and he hadn’t really felt the urge to do anything, he’d never gone _that_ long without releasing some pressure.

“I’m very much aware of that thanks,” she said, thankfully sounding amused instead of upset. “It’s part of why I got drunk last night and talked about it in the middle of the Round Table.”

“So, why…” he started, before realising he didn’t know how to tactfully finish the question. But she understood what he was asking anyway, and sighed against his throat before propping herself up and shifting her arms until they were set besides his head and she could look down at him.

And Peach, she was beautiful. The way her hair fell around them like a curtain, shutting off the rest of the room. Her open lips, dropped open and shivering with each of her heavy breaths, full and shining and almost begging him to pull her down so they could be kissed and explored. Her flushed cheeks, the dark stain spreading across and out from her nose to paint her skin such amazing shades. And her eyes. Oh fuck, her eyes. He could get lost in them. He could stare at them for hours and never get bored. So dark right now, her pupils blown wide and hazy with desire, that stunning gold colour having overtaken the brown shining as a thin ring around the edge, but no less dazzling or sharp than when she looked at him anywhere else. And no less amused.

“I can’t get anywhere by myself without toys,” she said matter of factly before rolling her hips against his and starting to rock again. Sliding up till that band pressed all around his head, then down, grinding against him so something inside her rubbed against him in the best way imaginable. Long strokes along his length, setting a maddeningly slow but steady rhythm. He watched her eyes flutter closed as he fought against his own doing the same, wanting to watch her for as long as he could. 

“My own fingers do nothing for me, never have,” she told him, her voice picking up that beautiful breathless edge as her breathing grew more laboured. “It always just feels, ahh, feels awkward and wron-ng. So, so I’ve not bothered trying since I got here. And, and since it’s meant I’ve ended up here, now, with _you_ , I can’t say I regret that decision in the slightest.”

He groaned, because fuck, how was he meant to stay still if she was going to say things like _that_? How was he meant to hold himself back and not give into the instincts screaming in his mind to grab her hips and hold her still and sink into her all the way already? How was he meant to resist when she was laying on him and, and was now rocking her hips harder, so she took the smallest, thinnest sliver more of him in each time?

“You feel so fucking _amazing_ Arlo, and we’ve barely even started _doing_ anything yet. I can’t wait to feel you filling me completely and moving in me, and--”

Both his hands left her hips and frantically skated up her back until he could cup the back of her head and pull her down to cover her mouth with his own. Because there was no way he’d be able to lay here and not _do_ anything like she wanted, like she’d said she _needed_ , if she kept talking. Not if she was going say such sweet, amazing, ridiculously hot things in that gaspy voice.

She didn’t seem to mind much, going by how she immediately started to kiss him back. Lips sliding over his again and again with the perfect amount of pressure, her tongue darting out to swipe before retreating so he could return the gesture. Small sucks peppered between the licks and occasional scrape of teeth which had his fingers twitching in her hair to hold her still, to pull her closer, to chase after her and try to deepen the kiss and taste more of her soft lips and skin.

It was almost, _almost_ enough to distract him from how she hadn’t stopped the movement of her hips, until she shifted above him, sucking his bottom lips between hers as she pulled away before letting go with a small pop to lean her forehead to his, and her smirk was the only warning he got before she pushed herself so her arms were straight, making his hands fall away from her head to hover in the air beside her, then sat back and down in one quick smooth movement to take the rest of him in all at once. 

He’d wanted to keep his eyes open, to drink in the sight of her sitting on his hips, of him disappearing inside of her, of her perfect, wonderful breasts pushed together and jiggling now that her hands had settled in the middle of his chest, her head tipped back with her eyes closed blissfully and mouth dropped open, lip shivering with each loud breath she took. But he couldn’t stop them from closing by themselves as she shifted on him and around him and moaned long and low and loud, and he happily matched the sound.

The ball of feelings below his guy tightened and squirmed again, taking him closer to that edge, but he tried to fight it. Because he wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. 

He wasn’t ready to lose that feeling of her wrapped around his entire length, squeezing him deliciously tightly now. The weight of her on him, and the slide of skin as she rocked forward and back, and the warmth of her legs pressed to his sides. The sounds she was making--those wonderful, needy, gasps and whimpers and drawn out moans that were filling the quiet room over his own heavy breaths--that were adding to that bundle of want and need inside of him.

Her hands moved from his chest, the backs of her fingers stroking against his arms as they skated up before sliding round to cup his hands, still hanging in the air, and slowly brought them towards her breasts, encouraging him to squeeze, to fit his fingers to her curves so they pressed into her soft skin and his thumbs slid over two hard, raised nubs.

"Can, can you play with them?"

What kind of dumb question was that? He nodded eagerly as he flexed his fingers and started to flick his thumbs back and forth, circling her nipples in wide sweeps before shifting his hands so he could roll them between thumb and forefinger and knead with the rest of his palms.

Her hands scrabbled at his wrists as if she was using him to hold herself up as she suddenly leaned forward, changing the angle he was at inside of her as she used her hips to push him down and grind against him, and he had to grit his teeth, hard. Because he wanted to _move_ and buck up and press into her but he _couldn’t_ because she’d asked him not to and--

“Arlo, babe, why aren’t you,” she started to ask, breathy voice sounding all sorts of confused before she trailed off with a muttered string of curses. His heart did a strange thing in his chest at how she'd called him "babe", but he didn't have time to savour it because he felt her fingers slide into his hair to push it back from his face, then smooth down to the side, behind his ear, before her palm settled on his cheek. He cracked an eye open to find her smiling down at him, exasperated.

“Ok, that's on me. Arlo, you wonderful, considerate, _darling_ man," she growled playfully, each warm word accompanied by her thumb caressing beside his lips. "I'm sorry for making you wait, but I'd truly _love_ it if you could start moving now--”

His hips listened to her before his brain did, bucking up from the couch and pushing against her, into her, lifting her up with the force before she’d even finished talking and knocking her off balance so she fell forward. He swore as he let go of her breasts to catch her under them, supporting her as her hand slipped off his face to land heavily beside his ear, but then she'd got both her hands on the armrest behind his head and sat up to start grinding again with a long groan. It was difficult to do much at this angle, he realised as she quickly pushed him back down to circle on him with a whimper, since she had all the leverage, all the control. So he decided he'd just do what she'd asked, rubbing his thumbs from her ribs over the undersides of her boobs, enjoying the soft bounce of them on his way back up to her nipples to trace the creases and ridges surrounding the nubs as he thrust into her as best he could, trying to match her pace.

Being able to move made everything better in a way he couldn't put into words. The added bonus of touching her, feeling her skin under his fingers as she moved on and with him was getting him closer and closer to the edge, making him feel even better than he had before, and he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to last much longer.

“Ah, Arlo! I’m, oh fuck me, I’m not, I don't think I can--”

She cut herself off with a whine, sounding desperate, and he could guess at what she'd been trying to say, and the thought of her being so close already, when as far as he could tell he hadn't really done much at all to get her there, made some strange feeling stir in his chest. He ran his tongue along his lips as he squeezed again at the same time as he rolled his hips up into her, enjoying the way she moaned with her head tipped back, exposing the long line of her neck, before clearing his throat to try and speak.

“What, what do you want me to do?”

“ _That!_ I want you to keep doing _that_! Fuck, _yes_! **_Please_**!”

She started rocking on him faster, her moans getting more and more desperate sounding, babbling his name and variations of “yes, there, right there”, and “please, please do that again”, and he had to screw his eyes shut and grit his teeth because the sound of her saying his name like that--the sound of her begging him to keep doing what he was so happily doing--was getting him close. It was getting him so fucking close and he didn't want to finish before he was sure she'd got something out of this and--

Maddie began to whimper again and babble his name, rocking down on him in short, jerky bursts and while he’d thought she was tight around him before, it was _nothing_ compared to now. And the way her inner walls squeezed him in rapid pulses, making those places that rubbed against him caress in new ways, it was like. It was like…

It was the same as before, when he'd first bucked up into her and she'd said she needed a minute. Had that been, was this her getting off, he wondered as she kept rocking down and grinding onto him, whimpering his name over and over, sounding even more desperate than ever. And with one last thrust as she tensed around him just right, the space behind his eyes filled with stars as he hit that peak and lost himself, bucking jerkily into her with desperate gasps.

But then she was pulling his hands away from her breasts and falling forward to lay on him again, panting heavily against his throat and making small, soft noises as he finished riding out his release. She'd stopped being so tight now, though he could still feel her twitching around him as he moved in her, like gentle waves rolling over him, and he hummed happily as he finally let himself collapse back into the couch cushions.

He was so tired now, and felt utterly spent. He felt his lips twitch into a lazy smile as his brain helpfully supplied that after two orgasms, he might very well _be_ spent. For now at least. Though hopefully he'd be good to go again when he came back tonight like she'd said.

Peach, he felt even better this time than he had the first. Even more relaxed and lazy, and wanting nothing except to lay here with Maddie wrapped in his arms, and sleep.

A plan she seemed agreeable to, going by how she was shifting on him, nuzzling his neck and jaw and making happy, sleepy noises. He chuckled quietly, rubbing his cheek to her hair, and decided before he gave in and slept, he wanted to ask her something.

"Hey, Maddie?"

"Mmmm?"

"You ok?"

"Mmmhmmmmm."

"You get somewhere that time?"

"Mmmm-hmmmmm."

He snorted a quiet laugh, amused at her lack of real response. Especially after she'd insisted he use words before. 

"Good. That's, that's good."

She turned her head slightly, rubbing her nose along his jaw and warming his throat with her heavy yawn against sweat damp skin.

"Just, just gimme a sec, ok? I'll take care of you in a sec."

"Take care of me?" he asked, confused. There was nothing to take care of, that he could think. _He'd_ got somewhere, got _her_ somewhere, felt utterly amazing, and had her here in his arms as his brain started to shut down for sleep. What more could he possibly need?

Yawning again around a laugh, she rubbed her nose to his cheek before her lips lazily found his jaw. 

"Gotta clean up before sleep you goof," she murmured, sounding sleepy and playful and worn out and damn. He liked that. He liked hearing her sound like that, and knowing it was because of him. It added to the tight ball of feelings that was still unraveling, hearing her like that. He hoped he'd get to hear it again sometime.

And he would, he remembered, lips twitching up in a grin and tilting his head to capture her mouth to return the short kisses she was pressing to his cheek. The whole point of this was that he'd get to do this with her again. Multiple times, for as long as they both wanted to!

She indulged him with kisses for what could have been minutes, or hours, one of her hands moving up to comb through his hair, which only made his eyes heavier and his thoughts more muddled. But then she pulled away, ignoring his whimper and searching fingers as she lifted herself off of him, exposing his softening dick to the cold air. He tried to open his eyes, see where she was going as she climbed off the couch, but they were so, so heavy.

"Stop that," she murmured quietly, sounding almost as sleepy as he felt. "I'll be back in a minute to hug you more."

He hummed as he nodded, shifting to try and get comfortable on the cushions as he listened to her walk away. If she said she'd be back then that was fine, he thought, yawning and stretching out his legs until they hit the arm rest, then lifting them on top of it to finish stretching with far, far more effort than it should have taken. Wasn't like he could go looking for her after all.

The soft huff of laughter after who knew how long announced her return, and he grunted when she shoved at his side, dredging up the energy from somewhere to shift over on the couch to the lay against the back, making room for her to sit by his hip. He lifted the hand closest to her, lazily reaching so he could pull her down into the hug he wanted, when she touched his dick and his eyes flew open because wow, he was _incredibly_ sensitive right now and _that_ was a shock and _what_ was she doing?

"Easy there babe," she soothed, setting her other hand on his stomach and started to stroke small circles, smiling at him softly. "I'm getting the condom off and cleaning you up. Something tells me you can't exactly get to the bathroom to do it yourself."

Huh. Well, if that didn't just prove how tired he was, that he hadn't even noticed how uncomfortable the condom had got as he grew soft. He let his eyes close again, too tired to keep them open, and tried to stay still as she slid it off his member, but couldn't quite stop the weak thrust when she touched a warm damp washcloth to him, or the groan.

"Sorry, sorry. But if I don't you'll regret it later for sure. I'll be quick as I can."

He nodded, rolling his head back to try and get comfy as she cleaned him up, and gritting his teeth when she made sure to gently but thoroughly clean his tip.

"All done. You want to nap a while, and I'll wake you up at eleven? Give you time to shower, yeah?"

"Mmmmmm," he agreed, using almost all his energy to crack an eye open and look up at her blearily. "Stay?"

She chuckled warmly, leaning off the side of the couch for a moment then getting up. He pouted, thinking she was leaving, but instead she was laying down next to him, draped half on him so he could feel her along his entire body. Her head settled on his shoulder, her breasts pressed to his chest and side, and her leg was sliding down between his, her toes poking under his calf and wriggling for a moment before stilling. And then something soft and fluffy covered him, being moved and fussed and tucked in along his side until her arm slid down against his chest, and her hand curled up on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep Arlo. I'll wake you up in time, I promise."

He hummed lazily as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and tipping his head so he could rub his nose in her hair and lose himself in her scent. He was so incredibly happy right now, feeling warm and safe and relaxed as he let himself drift into sleep, barely hearing her quiet whisper.

“Sweet dreams, friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all~  
> Comments are welcome and actively encouraged. Even if all you want to say is kudos or a emoji, I will honestly love you forever. CONcrit is allowed so long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE.  
> Updates will be all over the place, because my writing is like that right now. Sorry
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
